Serendipity Under Twilight
by MiAiMo
Summary: (Had to reload this story) Jake never attended Bella's wedding. What became of the Twilight characters? How did they move on? Most importantly, are some meetings meant to happen or is it all serendipity? I OWN NOTHING. STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THESE CHARACTERS. I SIMPLY WRITE FANFICTION THAT ARE INSPIRED BY IDEAS ONLINE AND IN MY HEAD.
1. Coming Home

The Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jacob POV<span>**

It's been seven years since I've been to the Forks-La Push area. I was tired of running. Tired of being angry, but just as well I was also anxious about seeing my father and the pack once again. Being in the wilderness of Canada alone will do that to you, but I couldn't face either one of them yet. I arrived to Forks and saw something unfamiliar; my face. I looked at the missing child flyers all around town. Soon I was in-front of an Newton's Olympic Sportswear.

There was a flyer still posted on it's storefront window. I took a look at myself then and now. "Wow," _Is that really me?_ I began to take another look at said-flyer and saw Charlie's name and number. "I guess that settles it. I'm going there first."

I arrived at the Swan residence at 9 am. Everything seemed normal. I could smell Charlie from a mile away. _Fish guts and pine cones._ What should I say? Maybe I shouldn't've come. It was a mistake. Just then I had a "Bella" moment and I slipped and crashed my body on a tree. I must've made some sort of noise 'cause the next thing I knew, Charlie was pointing his shotgun at my head.

"You have about two seconds to tell me what you're doing here and to get off my property," Charlie said while cocking his gun.

"Charlie it's me," I pleaded. Werewolf or not, having a gun pointed at my brain was not something I would strive for.

Charlie looked at me skeptically, "Jake?" He dropped the gun and gave me a bear hug which for me was just a hug. "Come in," as soon as we went inside the questions began: Where was I? Why was I gone? What was my reason for leaving? Have I seen Billy yet?

"I was in Canada, particular circumstances, and no, I haven't seen Billy."

" 'particular circumstances'? What kind of bull shit answer is that?"

"I'm sorry that's all I can give you."

"You mean that's all you will give me," he responded in an accusatory tone.

"By the way have you heard from Bella," I asked while trying to steer the conversation another way.

"I here from her now and then. She and Edward travel a lot."

"Oh." Figures. Her and that blood-sucker going around the world and trying to ease Charlie into the whole 'she's never coming back' thing.

"Jacob you should visit your Dad. It's only right."

"Yeah I know. I'll go see him now."

* * *

><p><strong><span>Charlie POV<span>**

Perhaps I should have told Jacob but Bella made me promise to keep her a secret. All of that "need to know" crap. Still, he'll be amazed when she sees her. Maybe he'll see them on the way to Billy's speaking of which I better call Sue to warn him before I go to work. _(Looking up and staring at a picture)_ You shouldn't have left her Harry, but then again I'm glad you died -I mean no ill will my friend, but thanks to your death, I found someone truly extraordinary. _(Looking at his watch) _Oh crap! I need to get to the station.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jacob POV<span>**

I was headed towards La Push, but then I put my nose in the air. It smelled familiar, but different. It smelled like Bella!

I was pretty tired of my wolf form, so I decided to go two-legged this time. I followed the scent towards the Cullen territory. I saw a stone-like figure attacking an elk. Blood-sucker! Looks like the doc adopted looked so familiar, yet different. I called out to her, "BELLA!"

The blood-sucker turned around. She had Bella's eyes and Bella's hair, but she wasn't Bella. Suddenly everything shifted. It was as if I was air and the only thing keeping me in place was her. I...imprinted...What the hell?

"Who are you?" I yelled.

"Who are _you_?" She responded.

I got closer and closer to her. She did look like Bella, but not like her. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember who. As I got closer to her I started to hear her heartbeat. It was like a hummingbird. I didn't realize how close I got to her until she said. "Whoa wolfie that's a little too close for comfort."

"I must like wet dog to you," I was slightly embarrassed.

"It's a little intoxicating, but it doesn't smell bad. It's kind of sweet like a flower." She giggled. I felt more relieved when she said that. Her laughter was beautiful.

"May I ask your name?" Why was I being so polite? I guess imprinting will do that to you.

"My name is Renesmee."

"Wow that's a mouthful. It's beautiful. Is it alright if I call you Nessie?" She blushed. If I was in my wolf form my tail would be wagging like crazy from my happiness.

"Sure that's fine. I guess my name is a mouthful. What about you, prince charming? Do you have a name?"

"It's Jake." Her phone started to ring.

"Hello? Yeah okay Dad. I'll be there. Sorry I need to leave, my parents are on my ass about my curfew."

No she's leaving! "Do you need to go?"

"Yeah my parents aren't strict, but my mom gets antsy when I'm not home on time. See ya around Jake." Just hearing her say my name felt like the angels were singing. Since when did I get cheesy? Damn that imprint!

"When can I see you again?" I asked as she turned away.

She looked at me and said, "How about tomorrow? Under the oldest tree in the forest?"

"Ok." I said trying to contain my smile.

"Cool. It's a date." She said before sprinting across the forest.

A date? I howled at the sky feeling absolutely jubilant. I stared at the sky for a long while before coming back to Earth and realizing how much time actually went by. I should head over to Billy's and tell him his little boy is home.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renesmee POV<span>**

Oh my gosh! He might possibly be the most handsome and amazing creature I've ever seen. He made my already weird heartbeat go wilder. I mean of course I've seen werewolves before, my best friend is one, but there was just something about Jake that sent me on a ride that could only be described as magical. He even gave me a nickname. Nessie.

When I got home that was all I thought about. Nessie Nessie Nessie.

"Who's Nessie?" My dad said while leaning against the doorway.

"Dad I thought I asked you to stay out of my head?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but your face practically screamed with emotion. Did something happen?"

I made sure my shield was up so Dad couldn't see what and who I was thinking about. I'm not sure how he would react to me actually meeting up with a werewolf other that Seth. My aunt Alice and uncle Jasper came in the room. Uncle Jasper was practically sprinting towards me.

He asked, "Why do you feel so happy?" _Thank you_ Uncle Jasper. Everyone in the house then put all of their attention on me, especially my mother.

"It's nothing. I met someone." My family members started bombarding me with questions. Was he human? Was he a vampire? I refused to answer their questions, so I flitted to my room in my parent's cottage. Where was Seth when you need him? Just then my question was answered.

"Hey Renesmee, how's it going?" He sniffed me. "You smell different."

"I do?" I smelled myself and I couldn't find anything different. "I don't smell anything."

"You smell more like wolf than usual." Could he have smelled him on me? "Renesmee you look conflicted. What is it?"

"It's just my family. They were doing it again."

"Oh you mean the whole Renesmee-is-the-center-of-the-world thing?"

"Yup." I groaned.

"So what happened that made them do that?"

"I met someone."

"Who did you meet?"

"I don't want to tell you."

"That's crap Renesmee. Why not?"

"I just want to keep him to myself for a while."

"If you say so."


	2. Coincidence

The Twilight series is owned by Stephenie Meyer

* * *

><p><strong><span>Jacob POV<span>**

Even as I walk to my shack of a house in La Push, I can't help but to think about her. Renesmee, my Nessie. She was my every thought. I probably wouldn't have made it home if Paul hadn't yelled out for me.

"Hey doofus! Where have you been?"

"Paul!" I ran to him and gave him a bear hug. He looked at me somehow like I was a little green man.

"Who's the girl?"

I looked at him with an embarrassed and confused face. "How did you know?"

"If the stupid look on your face wasn't enough, I could feel the imprint fumes coming from you."

Rachel came out of the shack and nearly tackled me to the ground and Billy followed suit. Both he and Paul then yelped, "Careful Rachel!"

"You guys are such worrywarts. I'm fine," she then turned to me. "Why haven't you been home in **SEVEN** years?"

"I just needed time to think." I looked at the mass in her stomach area, "Rachel I think you should cut down on the chips, you're starting to get a little jolly around the tummy. If you know what I mean."

"You ass! I'm pregnant!"

Billy then said, "You're gonna be an uncle Jake." I picked him off the ground and swung him around.

"I missed you Dad."

"I missed you too son." I placed him on his wheelchair. "So tell us about this girl you imprinted."

"I would love to tell you, but right now I wanna catch up with you guys."

"Not much has changed around here, but the things that have changed are huge particularly with the Cullens."

I tensed up at the sound of their name. "What's new about those bloodsuckers?"

"I think they should tell you themselves."

"As if I would ever go near _them_. They're probably in Paris of some other unknown foreign country."

"Actually the Cullens have been in forks for the past seven years."

"Does Charlie know?"

"I can't tell you."

"Whatever. Since they're here I might as well see Bella. I need to apologize to her. Being away made me think about my actions."

"Before you go, can you at least tell me the name of my future daughter-in-law?"

"Her name is Renesmee." Paul growled a little while my sister and Billy tried to contain their laughter.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, nothing," Billy replied. As I left I swore I could hear them saying "He'll find out soon enough." _Find out what?_

I sprinted in wolf form towards the Cullen's territory. Later I arrived to their house fully clothed, but before I could even knock on the door. I was attacked by that bronze-haired bloodsucker.

"You bastard! You perverted mutt!" I couldn't fend him off in my human form. I phased and started fighting back, we soon attracted the attention of the rest of the coven. Including her.

Bella.

"Jake?" She looked at me like her eye were deceiving her. "Jake is that you? Edward get off of him!" She somehow managed to pull us off of each other without touching us. Have things really changed that much? When did Bella get superpowers? Oh right. Vampire. I went into the forest to change back into human form. Bella then gave me a hug that nearly crushed my bones. "Now would either of you might explain to me why my husband and my best friend are trying to kill each other?"

"He started it. He attacked me out of nowhere."

"Edward is this true?"

"Yes." He said outright.

"Why would you attack Jake?"

"I will explain it all to you later on, but for now let's welcome back _our dear Jacob._" I went inside, but the bloodsucker looked like he was egging for a round two. I would gladly give it to him. Bella and I sat in the dining room table.

"So how long has it been since you turned," I started.

"About seven years," she replied.

"Oh so it was during the honeymoon."

"No it was a little afterwards."

"Listen Bella, I'll say this quick: I'm sorry. I'm sorry for refusing to accept your choice. I've had time to think and in all that time I kept thinking that all I really wanted was my best friend back. I was afraid to lose you and if you're happy, then I'm happy for you."

"Jake you don't know how much that means to me. So much has changed."

"I've heard."

"Jake, I have a kid." My jaw almost literally dropped to the floor.

"How?"

"Well that's kind of a long story." She then told me about her whole experience leading up to the birth and her turning. "Then there she was. My little girl. I only ever saw her clearly two days after I turned."

"Her? You had a girl."

"Yeah." There was a shift in the air. "There she is now."

She walked in gracefully and as beautiful as ever. My imprint.

"Jake I would like you to meet-"

"Renesmee."

"How did you know her name?"

Renesmee spoke as if Bella wasn't there, truthfully Bella didn't seem important from the second my Nessie walked in the room. "Jake, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"I live here, part-time. What are you doing talking to my mom?"

"Your _MOM_?" I looked at Bella then my eyes drifted to Edward who seem to be staring at me like I was the devil or something. It didn't take long for Bella to catch up.

"You didn't!" She lunged at me.

"I didn't know she was your daughter." I struggled to say. Nessie then pulled her mother off of me and asked the pixie to hold her off.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Nessie's POV<span>**

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"That mutt imprinted on you." My father spat. What was happening? Imprinting? What?

Seth then appeared in his wolf form. He lunged at Jake, but before I could stop him, I didn't need to. He was _licking_ Jacob.

"Whoa Seth I missed you too buddy." Jake knew Seth? And my parents?

Seth phased out of his wolf form and came out to tackle Jake once again. "Jake, when did you come back?"

"I came back this morning don't tell me you've been here with the Cullens while I was away?" He said as if to not to offend my family.

"Yeah it's mostly with Renesmee." Seth then did something he very rarely does, he stopped talking. "Jake, you imprinted on Renesmee?"

I then blurted out. "Will someone tell me what the hell is 'imprinting'?"


	3. The Past

The Twilight series belongs to Stephenie Meyer. I will use a few words from her books and movie.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Renesmee POV<span>**

Who was Jake exactly? What does 'imprinting' mean? Seth never told me about a thing like that. For that matter, how does he know my best friend and my parents?

"Guys, what the hell is imprinting and what does it have to do with Jake and I?" Everyone turned to face me with guilty looks on their faces. Whilst I only ever looked at Jake. "_Who_ are you Jake?"

"Nessie it's a long story." Jake approached me.

"Stop! I don't want to hear another word unless it's the truth," I yelled.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

"The truth is," I began to tell her, "I knew your parents for a long time; way before you were even imagined."

"How?" She asked me carefully, as if she wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer.

"We were best friends."

"She's never mentioned you before."

"Yes I have," Bella spoke out after she calmed down somewhat. "Don't you remember when you used to ask me about my bracelet all the time?" I looked her wrist and I was happy she still wore my graduation gift. "I used to tell you about the beta wolf who came to my rescue whether I was crashing, jumping, or being hunted to my death?"

"_He's_ Jacob Black? He's the noble wolf with the bad jokes?" Bella still talked about me even while I was away.

"Bella you _know _my jokes are bad-ass," I said with my wolfy- grin, as Bella would call it.

"Shut up Jacob." She laughed and then gave me a big hug. "I missed you _so_ much Jake."

"I missed you too."

We heard Nessie clear her throat. I could tell it was weird for her to see her mom and I this close.

"Your mom and I knew each other since we were kids. She moved away and we didn't reunite until we were teenagers. That was when she met your dad." I still can't believe that this unbelievably beautiful creature was that guy's daughter. He gave me an all-knowing look; that was my cue to continue the story. "Your dad left for sometime after they became an item and I was the person that helped her through that. After they reunited and during the newborn invasion, I overheard your parents talk about their engagement. I didn't leave until I received the invitation. I couldn't believe that I was going to lose her; because of my hatred and sadness, I stayed away for seven years."

She looked at me as if I was an alien. I could only imagine what was going through her mind.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

"This is something out of a soap opera. You're my mom's best friend."

I don't think anything could have readied me for what I just listened to. Jake, the mega-load of hunk standing in-front of me, was my mom's best friend; _he _was _Uncle Jake _from my mom's stories, the one I had a date with tomorrow.

"A DATE!" Uh-oh. Dad was reading my mind. "YOU MONSTER," he lunged at Jake. "I'll KILL you. She's a baby."

"Dad STOP!"

"I didn't know she was daughter before I asked her out." Jake struggled to escape my dad, then threw him on the ground outside. "You know I can't help it. Once it happens, I can never leave her side."

What were they talking about? I surprised my dad and threw him across the yard and then I turned to Jake. "Once what happened Jake?"

He rose from the ground and looked down and deep into my eyes he confessed. "I imprinted on you."

"You keep saying imprint this and imprint that, but you never actually explained to me what it was."

"When a wolf imprints on another being, apparently in this case, he submits to that person completely. Suddenly gravity has no say and it is that person who keeps them grounded. That wolf would do and be anything to keep that person happy. For a wolf, being near their imprint was necessary or else it would be a fate worse that death. I know because from the moment you left me, all I wanted was to smell your presence once again. Does that help at all?"

"Yeah I think so." Does this mean that he loves me? Already? We hardly knew each other. A thought came into mind. "Seth, how come you've never told me?"

Seth responded, "Because it didn't affect us. I didn't imprint on you and that didn't matter, you were my friend. My _best_ friend." I looked at Seth and wondered what is would have been like if he had imprinted on me. Then I turned to my father.

"Dad, if you knew about imprinting, why did you lunge at Jake when you heard we were going on a date."

The sight of my father blushing was a rare occurrence. "Before you were thinking about your date I read his thoughts. Mostly flattering you in a way that I definitely will not condone in my presence."

"Oh." Jake thought about me in a way to make my father blush! I don't know whether if I should be flattered or creep-ed out. I glanced at Jake and bit my lip with arousal, _flattered definitely flattered, _I thought as I stared at his chiseled body.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jacob<strong> **POV**

"Bella come to think of it, I've told you all about me and my past but you haven't explained anything at all about what's happened during the last seven years." I accused.

"You're right, but even _I _can't tell you every detail." She turned to phase Nessie. "Sweetie why don't you show Jake you're life?" I looked confusingly at Nessie; she was holding out her palms.


	4. The Lucky Seven

**Jacob POV**

Nessie came closer. She's so beautiful. Damn! I need to watch my thoughts. He's listening. It's funny; years ago when my thoughts were consumed by Bella, I didn't care whether that bloodsucker knew or not. Better watch my language around Nessie. I don't wanna get her mad at me.

She comes closer and places her hands on both my cheeks. One moment I was looking at her chocolate eyes the next I was looking at Bella's. They were lifeless, she looked like a raisin. It was like I was looking from Nessie's point of view. _She_ did that to Bella. Nessie fast-forwarded only two days and she already looked like a toddler. Then she shows me a guy in tribal clothing in what looked like a rainforest. Fast-forward seven years: and here she is now. I was shocked out of the trance.

"I don't age anymore," she stated "but I'm not a full vampire. As far as Grandpa Carlisle knows, I am basically human in vampire coating."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

"Jake are you ok?"

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. I mean yeah. So, you're like me?"

"What do you mean?" I'm not a werewolf.

"You're a human and magical."

"Oh, yeah." He took it a lot better than I thought. He really is perfect. I stared at him and he looked right back at me. Dad definitely took notice.

"Enough," he growled.

"Edward," Mom cautioned.

"No Bella, I will not have my little girl taken from me. She's too young."

"I am not too young. Physically and mentally I am full grown," I retorted.

"That may be _technically _true, but you are _actually_ still only seven years old."

"You're not being fair," Mom and I said simultaneously. I ran to the forest.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Bella POV<strong>

Jake went after Renesmee and Seth went after both of them.

"Edward, where do you get off saying something like that to her?"

"Me?! You're my wife, you're supposed to back me up always."

"I will not if you're being pig-headed." He growled away from me. I stepped towards him. "Don't you remember _our_ age difference? It's nearly a century compared to those two."

"How can you be so calm about this?"

"I can be calm because I guess I always knew. I knew that Jake was supposed to be part of my life. Except now I know how."

"But she's my little girl."

"Edward she's my baby too, but we can't stop them."

"I know, but it doesn't mean I have to be ecstatic about it."

* * *

><p><span><strong>Jacob POV<strong>

I found Nessie close to the oldest tree in the forest. Our tree. Could it be our tree? Maybe we could even get married under it? Damn it! I need to snap out of it. She really needs me.

"Nessie, are you ok?"

"Hi Jake. No I am not. How could my dad be so irrational?"

"Your dad isn't entirely irrational and I think deep down you know that too. I mean I'm like seventeen years older than you and here I come…"

"And it looks like you're taking me away, but that's so stupid."

"Yeah I know," I get closer to her. I keep staring at her eyes. They're chocolate brown just like Bella's used to be, but completely different somehow. She stares back at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything beautiful." She blushes.

"Um, what did you do for the last seven years?"

I sat down next to her and she copied my movement. "I mostly ran for the first four years and then I think it was around Christmas, at least I think it was Christmas, it was snowing all year-round for all I knew it could've been the Fourth of July. Anyways, I saw this family with two kids; a little boy and a little girl and they were playing in the snow making what I called "snow pies." After that everything sort of clicked and I wanted to go home, but I couldn't do it; not yet at least. I wanted to accomplish something before I came back. I never finished school, so I stayed in Canada and there I finished high school within a year and gruel-ed through two years of technical school to get my mechanic's license."

"Why did you decide to come back after seeing 'snow pies'?"

"When Bella was around your age, in actual years, she and I used to make mud pies together and I realized that I missed that."

"What happened when you came back?"

"You can imagine my surprise when I saw my face plastered all over town. I didn't recognize myself. It was like looking at a stranger, but not. Do you know what I mean?"

"Not really, but I'll try." She's so cute. "You know it's kind of serendipitous, it seems like the number seven is kind of taking over."

I raise an eyebrow.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Renesmee POV<strong>

Oh my gosh he is so cute. Even the way he moves his eyebrow makes my heart go faster.

"What do you mean," he asks.

"You and Mom made mud pies when she was seven, you've been away for seven years, and I'm seven years old. See, 777" I draw in the dirt.

"You missed one."

"Which one?"

"Today is December 7th."

I laughed so hard all of Washington must have heard me. He laughed too. It was a sort of wolf-like laugh. I stared at him as he continued to laugh. It must've taken a lot for him to be able to do all of that and then come back. I just wanted to comfort him. I leaned closer to him without realizing. Our lips nearly touched. _Nearly!_

"RENESMEE! JAKE!" Damn it Seth! "Hey guys am I interrupting something?" _YES YOU WERE!_


End file.
